


Laundry Room

by childofmischief



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Autistic!Nico, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 18:00:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11765355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofmischief/pseuds/childofmischief
Summary: Hazel is bored, and goes looking for Nico. She finds him in the laundry room, laying on the washing machine.





	Laundry Room

Hazel looked around Camp for Nico, wanting to just talk, but upon not finding him anywhere, not even in the places he liked to hide out that she knew of, she went to Will. Will was in the infirmary, checking on his pacient, a young girl who had injured herself on the lava wall. She was asleep, so Will’s movements were quiet, soft. 

“Will?” Hazel’s voice was quiet, startling him. Will whipped around, his blonde curls flying gracefully in the wind. Upon seeing who was standing there, he smiled warmly.

“Hello Hazel.” He greeted, turning back to his patient. “Let me finish up, take a seat.”

Hazel complied, sitting on one of the cots, surprised at how comfortable they were. Well, she never really had time to appreciate them, now did she? She watched him work, understanding the beauty Nico saw in his quiet movements. The sun streamed in through the windows, making Will seem to glow. 

Will turned to Hazel, smiling as she kicked her feet up and down. “You alright?” He asked, genuinely concerned. Hazel nodded.

“Yeah, but do you know where I could find Nico.” 

Without hesitation, Will said, “Try the laundry room. It’s in the basement.”

Hazel cocked her head to the side, gold eyes shining in the sun. “Laundry room?”

Will pushed his hair back, biting his lip. “You don’t know? He autistic, and really likes the sound and feel of them. Though he always says it’s because he likes to do his own laundry, but he’s down there most days.”

Hazel nodded. “I knew he’s autistic, but since I’ve known him,” She paused. “Which granted was in the middle of a war, he never did stuff like that.” Hazel jumped down, making a small thump with her feet as she did so. “Thank you, Will.” 

Nico laid on the washing machine, feet up on the wall, head against it. The vibration reverberated through his skull, his teeth chattering. He closed his eyes, the mononos sound filling his ears, a smile drifting to his lips. He didn’t realize how much he had missed it until after the wars. Back in the Lotus Casino, he would always slink away to the laundry room, and spent the better part of what, 60 years there? Bianca had always told him to tell her when he was gonna go there, but he never did, and she always found him, concerned. 

Then, at boarding school, he skipped recess after he told a boy he liked him by laying on the washing machines. He had gotten detention for that. After that, he didn’t do it anymore until after the wars. He wondered if he liked to do it before the Lotus Casino, he supposed he probably had. 

He heard steps coming down the stairs, but thinking it was probably Will, he didn’t move, nor did he said hello. He turned his head, and opened his eyes, seeing Hazel there and startling, sitting up as fast as he could, almost hitting his head. 

“Hazel, what are you doing down here?!” Nico was ready to jump off the machine, embarrassed to be caught in the act. 

“It’s alright, Nico.” Hazel smiled. “You don’t have to jump off it.” She came to sit next to him, Nico blushing as he looked away. Hazel laughed at his embarrassment. It was adorable. He pouted at her.

“Why are you laughing at me?” He complained. 

Hazel leaned into him lovingly, still smiling. “I wasn’t making fun you. It was cute.” Nico smiled at her, a small, tentative smile. Not many people know this about Nico, but he loves when people call him cute and just want to talk to him. The younger campers are always afraid of him, but he’s really a nice guy.

“Why are you down here anyway?” He asked Hazel, leaning back against the back of the machine. 

“I was bored.” She admitted. “Everyone else was busy, and I couldn’t find you so I asked Will.”

“Will told you?” Nico feigned upset. 

“He’s a good kid.” Hazel said, as if she was so much older than him, which, she supposed, she was. “I’m glad he’s your boyfriend.”

“I am too.” Nico was staring at his feet as he kicked them up and down, tapping on his leg. “I couldn’t ask for a better boyfriend.” 

Hazel cocked her head to the side, left brow shooting up. “Even Percy?”

Nico shrugged. “That was a childish crush.” He looked to Hazel’s golden eyes. “Everyone thinks Percy is hot.” 

Hazel nodded. “Can’t argue with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this! I know I didn't focus on the autism aspect, but I wanted it to be a small part of it. Also, for once in my life I didn't write angst so be proud of me!


End file.
